This invention relates to enclosed chamber rotary heat engines.
Machines comprised of rotating turbine blades utilizing high-pressure fluid commonly known as xe2x80x9csteam turbinesxe2x80x9d. The direction steam travels into a steam turbine is parallel to the turbine blade""s axis. Consequently the turbine blades are slanted so the steam molecules hit the turbine blades and bounce off at an angle and it is this reactionary force which rotates the turbine blades. Steam molecules do not bounce off at right angles to the direction, which the turbine blades travels, this diminishes the torque value considerably. It is this fact that attributes to the steam turbine inherent inefficiency.
Further more turbine blades are required to be made from relativity thin material this makes them weak and susceptible to the harsh effects of high-pressure steam.
This invention relates to a enclosed chamber rotary heat engine that converts thermal energy into mechanical energy. Comprising of a taper rotary disc with at least one perimeter vane oscillating inside enclosed expansion chambers formed on alternating sides of the disc. Expansion chamber walls have in part curved transition sections. The vane travels through expansion chambers centered on the rotary disc, excluding the transition area. This enables fluid to contact both sides of the vanes for the total length of the non transitional area resulting in a more even force exerted on the vanes. One expansion chamber continues around the total perimeter excluding the transition area. Fluid enters expansion chambers through at least one intake passage. One intake passage located near the beginning of the expansion chamber and subsequent intake passages located in linear progression. Intake passages are formed with shut off valves to stop and start the flow of fluid. Means to control shut off valves is provided. Fluid pressure propels vanes through expansion chambers causing the disc to rotate about its axis.